zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Bounciversary
September 12, 2016 July 4, 2017 | run = 11 minutes | sister = Say It Don't Spray It | writer = Laurie Elliott | director = Mike Fallows | storyboard = Greg Collinson | next = Say It Don't Spray It }} "Happy Bounciversary" is the first segment of the first episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus try to make her parents' anniversary a blast by planning their own, but they get stuck in a floating bouncy castle. |accessdate=2017-9-12}} Cast * Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse (debut) * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse (debut) * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse (debut) * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak (debut) * Robert Tinkler as Chunk (debut) * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles (debut) * Stephany Seki as Num Nums (debut) * Frankie's babysitter (mentioned) Plot Ellen and Stanley talk about, what they are going to do to celebrate their anniversary. Frankie, excited to hear about it, decides that she wants to do something special for her parents. First she, and the Zhus, decorate the kitchen and make a special drink for them which they do not like, then Frankie plays the violin which does not turn out well. Then Frankie, and the Zhus bring Ellen, and Stanley, to a bounce house which she calls a castle for dinner. When Ellen and Stanley enter the Bounce House Num Nums give them their menus, and the only thing listed on them is the sandwich surprise so they get that. They then get the sandwiches, before they can eat them though Num Nums wants Chunk to add ketchup to them. While getting it, Chunk Trips and falls on one of the nails holding the bounce house down he calls them dangerous, and decides to pull them all out of the ground, which makes the bounce house begin to float. Ellen Stanley and Num Nums begin to panic when they realize they are in the air. Frankie gets mad at Chunk and tells him he needs to go rescue them since it is his fault. Mr. Squiggles makes a cannon to put Chunk in that will send him to the bounce house. At first Chunk tries to tie a rope to the bounce house which will stop it from flying while doing that he pulls off the cover of the air hole on the bottom of it which causes it to deflate, and fly around in the air as a result of it. Chunk then blows air back into the bounce house, which causes it to slow down, and float safely to the ground on a hill in the woods. They then have a picnic on the hill, and Ellen and Stanley say Frankie gave them a anniversary they will never forget. Broadcast * United States: September 2016 on iTunes (sneak preview) * United States: September 12, 2016 at 4:00 PM EDT on Disney Channel |accessdate=2016-8-30}} * United States: January 2017 on WATCH Disney Channel (redub) * Australia and New Zealand: February 13, 2017 at 4:00 PM on Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-1-31}} * MENA region: March 6, 2017 at 12:55 on Disney Channel * Belgium: March 6, 2017 on Disney Channel * The Netherlands: March 6, 2017 at 15:45 on Disney Channel * Bulgaria and Romania: March 13, 2017 at 20:00 EET on Disney Channel * Czech Republic and Hungary: March 13, 2017 at 17:00 CET on Disney Channel * Poland: March 13, 2017 on Disney Channel * Russia: April 22, 2017 at 12:45 on Kanal Disney * Germany: May 8, 2017 on Moviebreak * United Kingdom and Ireland: May 10, 2017 on Boomerang * Germany: June 2, 2017 at 15:50 on Disney Channel * Brazil: June 5, 2017 at 19:08 on Discovery Kids * France: June 19, 2017 at 20:00 on Boomerang * Mexico: June 19, 2017 at 12:31 PM on Discovery Kids * Argentina: July 3, 2017 at 8:59 on Discovery Kids * Chile: July 3, 2017 at 8:59 on Discovery Kids * Latin America: July 3, 2017 at 17:03 on Discovery Kids * Canada: July 4, 2017 at 4:00 PM on YTV * Colombia: July 4, 2017 at 16:55 on Discovery Kids Trivia/Cultural References * The title of the episode is a pun on the phrase "happy anniversary." References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus Category:Season 1